Family from Scraps
by Abagel321
Summary: Slade and Robin have lost everyone they love and don't want to lose more. But in order to survive, these two must work together. There are also some words from the past that are quickly changing their roles. First Fanfic, hopefully not crap. I own nothing . . . plz don't sue me
1. How the did I get here? Part one

Chapter 1: How did I get here? Part one

Robin held his gun in his sweaty palms, a wave of fear washed over him as he entered the store. Instead of a clean bright store with shelf's filled with merchandise, blood stained the dark walls and floor while the shelf's were nearly deserted. But it was still a blessing to see food, no matter what it was.

His gun didn't lower though; Robin learned his lesson about that a long time ago.

Backing up to the shelf slowly, pointing his gun at the window. Turning slowly, Robin took the food and hurried to place it into his bag. The pale figure walked around grabbing anything that wasn't ripped apart.

But his biggest score was some rubbing alcohol and decent looking bandages. Sitting down on the counter top, Robin rolled up his worn out sweatpants. Then unwrapped a very thick bandage but was still soaked from all his moving, the gash was pretty deep and needed stitches. Unfortunately, Robin didn't have that kind of knowledge or supplies. The rubbing alcohol kept infections at bay and the bandages kept him from bleeding that much.

Satisfied with his work, Robin carefully got down from the counter.

A low growl echoed sending chills through Robin's body. Whipping out his gun, his hand trembled a bit as he tried to see where it was. "G-get out!" the poor boy yelled.

A moan, behind.

Moving as fast as he could, no thanks to his leg, Robin turned around to see an upper half of a decomposed human slowly crawling to him. Without hesitation Robin fired three bullets into its head. The thing stopped and more blood swiped onto the floor, the frail figure let out a long breath.

How the hell did he get here?

The question repeated in his head over and over.

He just turned six, that's when the outbreak happened. The things mauled everyone in the circus but Robin and his parents, thankfully to their acrobatic show they had high ground that protected them. But, watching everyone get mauled wasn't so lucky. It scared Robin. They needed to get down and find shelter though, his father volunteered as a distraction. It worked but Robin never saw him again, his mother kept telling him that his father was building a home for them to live in one day and everything would be better. The lie stuck. After a few months, his mother caught a new sickness. Robin didn't know what to do, grown ups are supposed to be strong and always be there, so why was this happening? She died in her sleep.

Robin spent a year alone and eat whatever he could. A man named Bruce Wayne found him and gladly took him in. The man became a father figure and taught Robin how to fight and defend himself. Bruce told him that his parents were waiting for him in their new home and one day he would see them again. That lie stuck as well. His life with Bruce lasted for three years. Bruce had gotten bitten and was slowly turning. Robin wanted to live but he wanted to be with Bruce too. But he knew that Bruce was slowly slipping away, so when he went to sleep, Robin shot Bruce in the head. Robin packed up a bag and left. He told himself that Bruce wasn't dead, instead Robin lied to himself and said that he was with Mama and Papa at their new home. And all he had to do was find it.

That lie burned into his brain.

A few months later he traveled across America in search of the "new home." Robin soon joined a group of four kids. The oldest Victor Stone, he had an artifact leg and arm due to a football accident, and the oldest; sixteen. Kori was an alien that recently came down to earth, she had orange skin and a weird liking to mustard, she was fourteen. Raven was half demon and a powerful sources, she was fourteen too. And last but never least, Garfield who had morphing abilities and was green, he was eight.

It was fun, hanging out with them. But like before, happiness didn't last for Robin. Victor was the first to go due to his weak immune system to newer illnesses. Kori was next, she was mauled by a group of zombie's mistaking one as a live person. Raven committed suicide because she thought she was bite but was only imagining things due to another new sickness. Robin kept Garfield close at all times, but fate was cruel and shoved another knife into his back. While he was asleep, Garfield wondered off . . . in the morning Robin found the remains of his shredded body from being attacked by rapid dogs. Robin was alone again.

But sticking to his lie, Robin still believed that his friends, Bruce, and his parents were waiting for him to come.

Robin focused back to the present, he needed to keep moving. It would be sundown soon and a hell a lot more would come.

He just had to keep moving.


	2. How did I get here? Part two

Chapter 2: How did I get here? Part two

Slade felt the wind whip around in his face. It felt nice for once to not worry a little, to just relax and enjoy life. He loved that feeling. One thing he never did really get in a long time. Until Slade noticed the motorcycle going slower, fast.

Looking down, Slade saw the gas nearly empty. "Fuck," he murmured.

Pulling it to a complete stop, Slade jumped off and took in his surroundings. The streets were deserted but wrecked cars, litter, bodies (both zombie and human), and lots of blood filled in that "void". The air smelled rotten and of crap, no more to say. The buildings were decorated with blood and a quite the amount of bullet impacts.

Slade prepared himself with his gun and walked, if luck was on his side maybe he can get a decent hiding spot. Glancing at the sky, he watched the sun slowly dip down. Now he was screwed. Night was approaching fast, he was out in the open, had no transpiration, and he was low on ammo.

His options; die, fight and die, run like hell, or try to take shelter in one of the buildings.

Slade amused himself in his head. Now, he couldn't from the fact he was immortal, running like hell would be a very amusing site, and the buildings looks as if it belonged to the zombies.

Turning, Slade headed in the one of the buildings.

Yep, the smell of rotted bodies didn't get any better than this. It was an apartment building from what Slade could tell. That told him two things; one, there was supplies and two, there might be a survivor. But, Slade groaned remembering what happened last time. He had walked into a cabin in the woods, but surprise, surprise! There was a flipping zombie family. Parents, three children, and a fucking zombie dog. Imagine what fun that family meeting was?

Slade walked with his gun high waiting to shot anyone. Spotting an elevator, he slowly walked. Pressing a button then watched the doors open; Slade looked in surprised not to see any blood or bodies. Going in was heaven. There wasn't any smell of blood or flesh, and then Slade got that "normal" feeling again.

"Let's see if this still works," Slade pushed the highest floor, thirty.

As the metal door opened, Slade readied himself with his gun pointing it out, getting ready for any zombies. The man walked slowly, he kept his breathing steady. Each step was treated with a double look behind, there was a stair case. But Slade reached the end of the hall; he placed a hand on the door knob and gave a hopeful turn. The door swung open revealing shadowy figures covered in the darkness.

Slade squinted a bit, but knew his eyes wouldn't adjust in a long time. His hand traveled up the walls until he felt the light switch. Closing his eyes, Slade flipped it on then opened. He smiled at his miracle, the elevator was working, the power too.

Slade made a little watch for the water too.

The built man wondered around to find the kitchen. There were two notes left on the counter, taking both he read the older one first (yes, there are dates on them, on with the story!).

"Dear John,

Went out for groceries, be back soon!

-Mary"

Slade scoffed, he kinda wondered what it might have been like to be "Mary". To be shopping then a wave of . . . zombies hits. Shaking his head, Slade moved on to the next note.

"Dear Mary,

If you have returned alive, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving but I didn't have a choice! They insisted on going with these soldiers, they promised to find you and they said they had a safe camp for us to live in. If you're not alive . . . I hope you got yourself something nice.

-John"

Slade merely put aside the notes; it took little effect on his heart. But instead went to look for a bathroom and, of course, found one. After doing his business, Slade discovered the water was still somehow on. Not questioning his luck, Slade took advantage of the illogical situation. Finding some towels, spare clothing, and some soap. Making himself a bath was another action that was triggering his "normal" feeling.

Shrugging it off, Slade stripped and gladly soaked in the hot water. But keeping a gun in close arm range. He scraped off all the dirt and washed thoroughly. Then relaxed and enjoyed the steam.

But his mind kept going back to his tragic family.

It was a normal day. His children and ex-wife were visiting from work and university. The rules with Adeline; no guns and keep five feet distance on his property . . . and vice versa when visiting her. It was nice; they were talking about their lives. Grant, his oldest, was a mercenary like when he was too. Joey, the middle child, was in a music university. And his baby Rose was soon going off to a combat collage. Slade didn't even know. It was nice and normal. Until they attacked.

Slowly his family died. Grant and Adeline were both mauled when they first attacked and were caught off guard. Then little later, Joey caught a nice illness and died shortly. And his dear little baby girl, Rose… she killed herself. Slade was the only one left behind.

His eyes snapped open as the image of Rose's body started to enter his mind. Shaking it off, Slade noticed the water was now close to cold. Getting out, Slade dried himself off and dressed in his new clothes. The man was a little bit bigger then him but it still suited him. He found a loose black t-shirt, grey sweat pants, and a white pull-over sweater.

Slade retreated to the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and lay down. Pure . . . Heaven. Keeping his gun close, Slade felt a little safer after barricading the door with the dresser and a nightstand.

And in a long time, Slade slept. But as his mind slipped into a void of black, he reflected on his life. He was once a proud father and mercenary, he wasn't afraid of anything and everything feared him. But now, he was a heartbroken survivor that needed to bring a gun everywhere to feel decently safe. Slade feared his life more than he had ever.

"How did I get here?" he murmured before a deep slumber over took him.


	3. Introductions

Chapter three: New friend or grief?

Robin breathed out air as he limped as fast he could. He could see a town, a town meant shelter and maybe refugees. But mostly shelter and supplies. Robin had given up on the idea of friends; they would always die in the end. So, why continue to something that only caused pain?

There were two answers. One, to have faith and hope that one day it'll get better. Or two, stop.

Robin had chosen two.

His mind drifted back to reality as he felt the cold air of night creep on his skin. Looking up, he watched the sun dip farther down. Robins eyes widened in fear, "Crap…"

For some reason, the undead figures liked the night better then day. Robin had made up a theory or heard someone else say that they were more albinos and had better senses in the night. But the reason really didn't matter, the thing is, if you're out in the open at night; you're screwed.

Picking up his pace, Robin knew the only sure safe place was higher ground. Limping into an alley, Robin looked around for way up. His stomach did flops as the stench of rotten flesh overpowered him, no matter the amount his seen or caused, Robin wasn't really use to it.

His minded drifted a bit; back . . . back to his friends. They would be safe on a roof thanks to either Raven, Starfire, or Garfield. Tears stung his masked eyes. In honor of his parents, Bruce, and his friends.

Robin's attention snapped into focus as his eyes landed on a fire escape. He felt relief wash over him. Hurrying over, Robin jumped as best as he could to reach. But failed, he let out a cry of pain as he landed on his injured. He stumbled over but regained his stance. Determination ran threw his head, Robin looked around. The only thing that he could really use was a trash can, and something told Robin that wouldn't turn out very well. But guessing it was his only option, Robin rolled the tin can over.

Steadying it, the ebony child climbed on top. Now his fingers were a little out of reach, jumping up, his fingers wrapped around tightly. Then Robin just dangled there . . . unsure he could pull himself up.

"Great, just . . . great," he scolded himself. But a moan made his blood freeze, looking around his eyes landed on on-coming zombies. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Robin had just got the picture in his head; he probably looked like dangling bait up for grabs. He might as well just pose in the streets!

Mastering whatever strength his body had left over, Robin inched his fingers to climb slowly up. A rough hand gripped his foot. Eyes narrowing, Robin looked down to see a zombie trying to bring him down.

"Oh, hell no!" Robin pulled his foot back and kicked it in the eye as hard as he could. But that only bought some other zombies attention. "Shit," he groaned.

Whatever he did, he did. Something, most likely Zeus, possessed him and got him up in record time. Robin placed a hand on his heart, trying to calm it. Deep breathes where taken in as he looked down at the rotted bodies try to reach him. Robin had a complying urge to stick out his tongue but didn't thinking about his luck.

Getting up wasn't a piece of cake anymore, he felt dizzy and his injured leg was weaker and in more pain then ever. Robin felt his skin burn a little. "Great," he sighed, "I'm weak as shit."

He nervously swallowed as he looked up the following ladders. The top was the safest, and at this point that's all he wanted.

Swallowing a lump forming in his throat, Robin took the ladders as a goal. And one thing he loved to overcome was goals. When he was with his friends, he would ask them to set up some sort of goal for him to overcome. They kept his mind at ease and distracted him a bit.

But this was more a mission then goal. The burning pain was almost bearable and carrying his whole leg step by step didn't help. In a long time, Robin reached the top. He looked down to see a large group surrounding bellow. Turning his attention back to the window instead, Robin opened it with ease then slipped into the apartment.

It was dark, pulling out his hands to feel his way around, Robin found a couch.

He grabbed it a little roughly; he hadn't felt anything really soft like this in a long time. Hopping on, Robin instantly felt tried and sleepy. His eyes dropped till they stayed shut.

A peaceful dreamless sleep over came him, one that Robin hadn't had in a long time.

Slade groaned as he felt his body wake up, he didn't want to wake up yet. It felt good to relax and be wrapped around in warmth and comfort. But his body protested, wanting to move more as the seconds melted away. Giving in, Slade threw off the blankets and stood up. He stretched a bit but was interrupted as his stomach growled.

Sighing in frustration, Slade moved his way to the door, which was safely guarded by a dresser. Moving it out of the way, Slade walked out. Making his way to the kitchen only to stop.

In living room, on the couch, was a small boy. His skin was sickly pale, his raven hair was damp from what looked like sweat and blood, he wore a very lose black long sleeve and sweat pants, a back pack was strapped closely to his back, and over his eyes was a mask.

How the hell did he get here?

Slade moved quietly to the boy. He looked like death itself, not to mention if you didn't look closely, you could barely make out his breathing.

Slade put his hand on the boys shoulder and shaked it gently. The boy flinched and groaned. Slade shaked a little more until he could see the white lenses get bigger.

The boys eyes shot open and quickly sat up, Slade opened his mouth to speak but the small child darted up. Only to fall down to wincing.

Slade kneeled down, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The boy held his leg, "No! I just _love_ to fall down!"

"What happened?"

"Got cut, its nothing," the boy tried to crawl back but Slade picked him up from under his armpits, the boy spitted in rage, "Hey! I'm not a little kid; I can take care of myself."

Slade rolled his eye placing the damaged child back on the couch, "If you can take care of yourself, then how did you get yourself hurt?"

He opened his mouth open but closed it. He leaned back into the couch and swung his back pack onto his lap. Unzipping it, his hand reached in and pulled out a protein bar. Taking out another, he offered it to Slade, who take it gratefully.

They eat in silence, both taking in the calories they both needed.

Slade wiped has hands from crumbs and cleared his throat, "Now, what's your name?"

The boy bit his lip and looked as in deep thought, "Robin," he sighed.

"Alright Robin, may I look at your leg?"

Robin clenched onto his bag and swallowed, "It's just a scratch."

"Then let me see," Slade placed a hand on his leg, Robin thought carefully before rolling up his pant leg-sleeve revealing a thick bandage. Carefully unwrapping it, he showed off a red gash still oozing blood.

"Go," Slade murmured, "How did this happen?" he inspected the wound for any infections or if something was in it.

Robin chuckled slightly rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Um . . . I kinda stole food from this . . . club or something, they called themselves the Hive or something . . . anyway, I stole food and they caught me, get pissed and threw knives too. One got my leg and taking it out was a nightmare."

"Well, it doesn't have any infection yet and you need stiches."

"Gee, I never knew that!" Robins comment was drowned in sarcasm. Going back to his back pack, he took out rubbing alcohol. Then carefully rubbed some on with his fingers.

Slade watched carefully as the young child was trying to keep his wound clean. "I would like to ask some questions about you."

"Shoot."

"Alright," Slade said, "How old are you?"

Robin stopped then continued, "sixteen."

Slade narrowed down his eyes, "You're lying, you don't like anywhere near the age of sixteen."

"Fine," Robin huffed, "I'm twelve."

"You're _twelve_? What are you doing by yourself?" Slade asked, but trying to swallow down his over protective father instincts.

"Everyone I knew died, leaving me alone," he murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Well sorry isn't going to bring them back," Robin snapped, "Aren't you gonna ask questions?"

"Right," Slade didn't need or want to press the issue, "How did you get in here?"

Robin looked up smirking, "I climbed the fire escape."

Slade raised an eyebrow, "With that leg?"

"Yep," he said smiling, obviously happy with his little victory.

"Hmm, what you need is a bath and more food," Slade looked down at his boney structure.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, cause we have that at our finger tips."

"Exactly, the water is still on and I can go raid the other apartments."

"Oh," Robin said, "then I'll find the bathroom and maybe some towels." Getting up from the couch and slightly lost his balance, he started limping off.

"Do you need any help?" Slade called, feeling guilty for not helping as much as he probably should.

Robin turned around blushing furiously, "NO!"

Slade chuckled slightly, "Alright, be careful."

"Yes mom," Robin joked chuckling as well.

Slade watched carefully as the pale small figure limped away. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't watch over him, he learned his mistakes from his family. Then his thoughts turned back to the note he read earlier, that's what he'll do! Just take the kid to the camp and they'll take care of him. They would have food and medical supplies, and he might make friends or find a family.

Yes, that was the plan now. Get Robin to safety.


	4. Road Trip

Robin soaked in the warm water, wincing as the water bit at his wound. After adjusting to the pain he relaxed.

He thought about the man he had just met. It was strange. He just told the man generally his life, without the sad details. It was so weird, he had learned to bottle everything up and just keep moving. Letting it out a little . . . it kinda helped but it also hurt him too, the images of his parents, Bruce, and his friends seemed to become alive again.

Of when they laughed. Of when they talked and argued. And when they died.

Robin took in a deep breath, "It happened a long time ago, I just need to . . . forget."

Pushing aside the painful memories, Robin tried to wash out the bleed out of his hair with water. But soon quickly got out as the water slowly turned into a blood bath. Drying himself with the towels he had found then wrapped his wound.

After dressing, Robin looked into the mirror. A young skinny pale boy with hair too long stared back. Robin almost recognized the boy in the reflective glass. There was one thing off.

He almost looked like Richard John Grayson. Almost.

But there was domino mask that covered his eyes. Something Dick would never wear. So who was person in the mirror now?

"Robin," the masked boy whispered, "that's who I am now . . ."

Sucking in a breath of air then letting go, Robin walked, or rather limped, out of the bathroom. He walked to the living room to see that the man had left. There was a voice inside his head screaming at him to run and leave.

Robin pondered his options. If he stayed, he would gain a companion and strength came in numbers, but it all could be an open invention for more emotional pain then he could bear. If he left, he could possibly be losing social interactions that he needed beyond point, or he would be saving himself from the pain of losing another person he cared for.

He weighed his options, finding that the pain outweighed social needs; Robin prepared to leave but froze as he heard the door open.

Turning his masked eyes to meet the man coming in through the door.

"I see you've token a bath," he eyes looked to Robin's damp hair, "I found some food." And in his arms were canned food, a few protein bars, and what looked like packaged food. The man begin to walk to the kitchen but turned back to Robin, "well come on."

Robin bit his lip as he followed far.

Once they were in the kitchen, the man placed down the food on the counter top. Robin looked over the leftover edible food. There was canned soup and vegetables, pop tarts and protein bars, and some Mr. Noodles.

His mouthed watered as he eyed the pop tarts. The sound of chuckling broke his concentration, looking back at the man.

"Here," the man said smirking, "you need the calories more than me." Then passed the treat over to Robin, who took it without hesitation. Robin opened the wrapping and soon inhaled half the first pop tart. The man laughed this time and smiled brightly, "Slow down, Jesus, I know your probably starved half to death but you're gonna get yourself sick. And we can't have that; we probably have a long way to go."

Robin swallowed down the other half, "Go? Go where?"

"Oh, I found out about a camp run by soldiers or government or something."

"Okay," Robin agreed, "what's your name?"

"I never told you?" the man asked sounding amused.

Robin shook his head, "Nope."

"Well, then my name is Slade," the man said.

Robin snickered a bit. He had never heard of a name like that. Yes, his short term for his full name was funny as well, but Slade just sounded . . . uncommon. Robin wolfed down another half of the second pop tart trying to muffle out his snickering.

Slade crossed his arms and looked down at the hungry child, "What?"

Robin grinned as he finished the pop tart, "Nothing, just, 'Slade' is an uncommon name."

"You're not the first to say that," Slade muttered as he rolled his eye.

Robin wiped the crumbs off his shirt before asking, "When are we going?"

"Today, I'll need to raid the place first for supplies. You can pack up the food," Slade informed before leaving Robin in the kitchen.

The small boy gathered the salvaged food into his back pack. Then wondered back to the living room, collapsing onto the couch a wave of sleep washed over him. He felt his eyes drop a little and a yawn broke out. Lying down on the couch, his measles relaxed.

Before he knew it, Robin fell asleep. But still could feel his presence.

After what felt like minutes passing by, Robin felt his body being lifted and cradled. It was nice and warm, he felt safe and secure. Then there was a soft movement that reminded him of continued on for a while then Robin felt his body move in a different position. Then his body was placed in a soft chair, Robin felt something holding him preventing his body from drooping down.

A bump woke Robin up from his half sleep.

Opening his eyes felt impossible, his eye lids were caked together and they still felt heavy. But, with time Robin pulled his eye lids open. He found himself in a different scene completely.

Looking up he saw a window but behind the window was a road. Turning his head around, Robin quickly identified his surroundings as a car. Looking to his left, Robin saw Slade behind the wheel. Looking back to the window he quickly noticed they were in the middle of the road, it was sunny but due to the pollutions and such the sunlight was dimmed, the grass was dying still, and there were broken cars and dead bodies nearly everywhere.

Robin felt his body simply rock about as the car swerved around dodging cars.

"Fucking," Robin heard the man beside him swear, "Why the fuck is there so many god damn cars?"

"Because people didn't have the time to park them," Robin retorted.

Slade glanced at Robin then his eyes returned to the road, "You're awake."

"Yup," Robin said, sitting up from his slouching position, he let out a small yawn which was rewarded with a chuckle from Slade. The small boy looked up to Slade and glare, "What?"

"You sound like a puppy when you yawn," Slade chuckled, "Can't wait to hear what your sneeze sounds like."

"Like a dying whale," Robin joked then turned his attention to the road, "how far is the camp?"

Slade sighed as he avoided a car still on fire, "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"Well, there wasn't any map leading to the camp or anything," Slade admitted, normally he would have an entire plan mapped out by now but there wasn't anything to plan.

"So, we're just going around hitching to cars and fighting zombies till we find this bless camp?" Robin huffed, "No matter how stupid that sounded?"

"It appears so."

Robin clapped his hands together and laughed a little, "This is going to be a _long_ road trip then?"

"Yup."

Robin tapped his foot, "Slade?"

"Yes," Slade responded.

"I have to pee."


	5. Shot-A-Long

Slade tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for a little bird to return, "Robin, are you done?"

They stopped outside of Target, Robin had to pee. The store was just like the rest of this country, sad and hopeless. Everything that could have been helpful was taken. Slade thought it was raided by other children or adults, whatever the reason.

Most furniture, toys, paintings, and other useless passions were still filling in the empty space of food and other needful things. But Slade had noticed that there was basically mold and stains on everything.

"Robin!"

"Almost done," a small voice cried back, "don't twist your panties in a bunch!"

Slade scoffed and rolled his one eye in amusement. He kept his gun out ready, just in case.

After what seemed to be a half hour later, Robin came back. Slade breathed out a breath in relief but was still pissed off, "What took you so long?"

"Do you have any idea what it takes to clean up after you go?"

"What," Slade blinked.

Robin crossed his arms, "Yeah, the water is turned off so I couldn't wash my hands _and_ the toilets are clogged. Do you know what horrors were in there?" the boy shivered, "It took forever to find some unexpired hand sanitizer."

"You spent half an hour . . . finding hand sanitizer?" Slade asked in disbelief.

"Well I'm not catching any new diseases!" Robin exclaimed wildly with his hands in the air, "And even spending a goddamn minute in that damn washroom you could turn into a zombie!"

Slade watched the tiny child rant with his eye brows raised, "I don't even . . . just, just, just . . . let's just go!"

They both left quickly as they could trying not to waste their sun light hours. Slade took over the car again and drove quickly. Robin watched as the scenery changed back to the high way. It was very quiet. Slade was focusing on not hitting any dead cars, while Robin kept busy with his thoughts.

His mind was very strange to him now. It always insisted on remembering his friends and family when it only brought sadness, that's why Robin liked to keep himself busy . . . or else the little voice would talk. Robin had easy assumed his was little crazy but who doesn't think that when they hear a voice? The voice had two sides, one was low and quiet, like whispering, it was cold and uncomfortable to hear as while. The other was familiar and warm.

The second voice asked questions like "how are you?" or "what's the weather today?"

The first voice seemed to whispered words about things; Robin didn't know what, but just things. Sometimes it wasn't even English but there was once when it spoke of something that scared Robin. It spoke of its daughter not fulling the prophecy but it still found a way to kill all mortals.

Robin had tried to ask the voice questions but the second he did, something _left_ him. Well, it didn't really leave him, they or it just shut up.

Right now, he heard the kinder voice asking who Slade was.

" _Who is he?"_

Robin stayed quiet; he didn't need Slade thinking he was a nutcase.

" _Is he nice to you?"_

"…"

" _Can he protect you?"_

"…"

" _Why is he helping you?"_

"Shut up," Robin growled, the nice voice seemed to obey.

Slade raised a brow and glanced at Robin, "I didn't say anything."

The ebony child reached into his bag and pulled out a CD case, it appeared to be a use-to popular band. Robin popped it in the CD case and turned up the volume. The lyrics were surprisingly depressing, making Slade worry for the child. After the second verse Slade spoke up, "Do you have anything else?"

"Yeah," Robin mumbled. His hand returned into his bag and pulled out another CD case. Taking the CD out and returning it back in its case and in the bag, Robin popped in the second CD. The next, Slade shake his head in disbelief. It was a Marianas Trench album; Rose was obsessed with them at one time. And the chances with this kid liking the same band . . . it was exactly very . . . saddening.

They listened through two songs when Robin pulled out his gun.

"You never told me you have a gun," Slade scolded.

"You never asked," Robin shrugged, and then pulled down his window pointing his gun out.

"What are you doing?"

Robin ignored him and instead song along to the lyrics, he narrowed his eyes on the target and pulled the trigger. A rotten body collapsed. "Oh, I slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore!"

Slade groaned as Robin continued to sing.

"Like you said," Slade sighed, "This is going to be a long trip." But couldn't help smiling as he watched the small child fidget around as if trying to dance. Yes, the trip was going to be long but . . . in some ways worth it.

I'm sorry for the short chapter but . . . its 11:30 and I have school tomorrow and my laptop keeps freezing . . . but I'm still sorry.

Anywho, I'm still a little bit new to fanfics.

Please review! :D


	6. I just hear things you don't

A tall figure and thin one walked down in a thick forest.

The car had run out of gas forcing Slade and Robin to take foot in a forest. It was painfully boring for Robin to just walk and it kinda grew awkward too. Slade amused himself of thinking of where the camp may be and what to do after wards, while Robin was bored out of mind and felt a little clueless.

Where this camp and what was it for? What would he do? Who was there?

 _"_ _You're hopeless"_

Robin held his breath a little as he heard the cruel words slip through his mind. He sighed a bit, it was the meaner voice. It sent goosebumps throughout on his skin whenever he heard it. Sometimes, Robin even swore that he could _feel_ the voices breath on his neck. It crept him out and he wanted them to go away. Once, when Robin tried to go to sleep, he could hear two distant voices arguing. As he focused more and more, it sounded like the kind voice and the mean voice. But as soon as he recognized them or its they stop.

That's when he assumed that he went crazy.

 _"_ _Don't worry you're not"_

Robin tried to ignore it; he hated it when they did that. Read his thoughts or . . . see through his eyes or something.

 _"_ _Get used to it"_

Robin decided to look at the clouds instead. He saw one that looked like a rabbit or duck. Another one that looked like-

 _"_ _You're pathetic"_

Robin stopped in mid walking. All he wanted to do was scream and yell at someone to be quiet, but there isn't a person. Just a voice . . . inside his head. But it didn't mean he wanted to talk to it or not. If he talked to it, then maybe the voices would go away or maybe he would go insane. If he didn't talk to it, then maybe the voices would disappear or get louder and louder till he couldn't bear it anymore. The options really narrowed down to go insane or live in agony. What would be easier?

"Robin?"

Robin snapped back to attention as he heard a soft voice from _outside_ his head. Looking up he saw Slade looking down at him up ahead.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Um," Robin thought it over, "I'm fine, I thought . . . I thought I heard something."

"Come on, we have to keep going," Slade said and watched the small boy catch up to him.

Continuing their walk towards what could be nothing; Robin filled his mind with memories. He would kick himself later in the day for doing that when he aimed to forget but right now . . . it was nice. He remembered Garfield's jokes, Victors love for cars, Ravens fury when they fought, Starfire's bone crushing hugs, Bruce teaching and praising him, and his parents . . . his parents kissing him good night and to see him in the morning.

It hurt to remember them but it felt good.

 _"_ _Their gone and your stupid for remembering them"_

Robin shrugged the voice off, today he would accept it. He just heard things others don't.


End file.
